


Avengers Pastime

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Avengers Orgy, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Large Cock, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a lot of cum, ass to pussy, cum, oil sex, unrealistic cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: The Avengers and their significant others engage in their favourite inter-mission pastime, a huge dirty orgy.*This isn’t based in any one timeline. I personally imagined a more comic focused setting with MCU inspirations but you can think of it as in the MCU if you want.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Jane Foster, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Jane Foster/Natasha Romanov/Thor, Natasha Romanoff/Carol Danvers/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Mary Jane Watson, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Avengers Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Basically I was searching for an orgy fic with the Avengers all fucking each other that didn’t have M/M content, but I didn’t find much out there so I wrote my own. I have nothing against M/M material but it just isn’t my thing to read or watch.
> 
> Sorry if it’s bad, I wrote it in like 2 hours at night.
> 
> Enjoy what my fucked up mind wrote out at 3 am.

Peter Parker, also known as the Amazing Spider-Man was currently swinging through New York City at break neck speed. Peter, like always was running late for the Avengers meeting that was starting any minute now. Peter had joined the Avengers about a year ago after single handedly defeated the Sinister Six and stopping their plan to take over New York while the Avengers were away on a mission. When they returned, they formally invited Spider-Man to be the teams newest member.

The team currently consisted of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor Odinson, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch, The Winter Soldier and Ms Marvel and now Spider-Man. 

The Avengers have become like a family to Peter and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, welcoming them both into their group with open arms. The Avengers family was large with most members have significant others outside of the team. Tony Stark had his girlfriend Pepper Potts who was the CEO of the largest tech company on Earth and was very respected in her own right. Steve Rogers was dating Sharon Carter who was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and a deadly spy. Natasha Romanoff was dating James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, they apparently had a relationship before in Russia, Peter was still fuzzy on the details of that one. Thor was dating Jane Foster, a feisty Astrophysicist who sometimes works with the team in scientific matters. The other Avengers; Carol Danvers, Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton were all single.

Peter swung into his and Mary Jane’s apartment in Avengers Tower, the window opened automatically when he came close. He quickly sprinted to the meeting room which was two floors up. He took the stairs and used his spider powers to get up faster. Peter saw the door and burst through it, freezing at what he saw on the other side.

His girlfriend and love of his life, was on her hands and knees, naked, while Tony Stark was behind her with his hands gripping her waist and was pumping his massive 10 inch cock into her pussy at a furious pace. Peter just stared for a moment before he found his words,

“Oh, come on! You guys started without me! That’s so rude!” Peter all but whined.

“Sorry kid, Oh Fuck! But late is late!” Tony said to him as he continued to rail Peter’s girlfriend.

“Sorry Tiger ‘hmm’, but I did warn you ‘hnnn’ to come home on ‘uhhh’ time.” Mary Jane said in her sultry voice as Tony continued to fuck her tight pussy.

All around the large room, the Avengers and the significant others were engaging in a massive orgy of unparalleled sexiness.

Steve was currently on his back with Wanda riding his 12 inch cock and Pepper grinding on his face as he expertly fingered her pussy while licking her asshole. Wanda and Pepper were facing each other and were leaning together in a passionate kiss as they stuck their tongues in each other’s mouths in a heavy French kiss.

Clint had Jane up against the wall, her legs were wrapped around his waste and she was clutching his shoulders. He fucked her hard against the wall with his huge 10 inch cock, we was burying his cock all the way to the hilt on each thrust.

Bucky had Sharon on her knees as he drove his own impressive 11 inch cock down her throat. Sharon was rapidly fingering and rubbing her pussy as her throat was being fucked. Bucky did not hold back in the slightest, he shoved his entire cock down her throat and pulled out till only the head was in her mouth only to repeat again. 

Thor was lying back on the couch while Natasha and Carol gave him and double titty fuck with their oiled up tits. Thor’s godly 14 inch monster cock was sticking out from the top of the massive tits, both women having the biggest tits on the Avengers, DD cups. Only MJ had tits as big. Natasha and Carol were sucking the top part of his long and thick shaft, both their mouths couldn’t even get around his girth. 

Like the other men on the team, Thor’s cock was thick, just as it was long. As if brought together by a higher power for the sole purpose of fucking, the men of the Avengers all had monster cocks with insane libidos and ultra quick refractory periods. Even the 2 regular human men, Tony and Clint packed 10 inches each. While all of them were as thick as soda cans, which the women all loved. 

The women of the Avengers were total cocksluts and took every opportunity to fuck their teammates in every way possible. The team get togethers, more often than not, looked more like extreme pornos rather than a regular gathering of friends. Everything went when they fucked each other. The women loved getting buttfucked and facefucked, they loved to get gangbanged and double penetrated. And the men kept them satisfied just as the women kept the men’s insane libido satisfied.

Peter quickly took off his suit and unceremoniously threw it to the side. He walked through the Avengers communal recreation room which has now become their orgy room. 

He figured if Tony was fucking his girl then he would fuck Tony’s. Peter went over to where Pepper and Wanda were riding Steve. He interrupted their sloppy kiss by dropping his fat, 13 inch monster cock right between their faces. They both moaned and started to suck and lick the side of his shaft, Peter pushed his cock back and forth so that they covered his entire length with their saliva. He took hold of Pepper’s head and guided his cock into her open mouth, entering her tight throat. Pepper grabbed his hips and pushed herself farther onto his cock and started to deep throat him. 

“Fuck yes Pepper! Suck my cock! I’m gonna fuck your tight little throat!” Peter moaned out.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her down further, she swallowed 8 inches of his thick cock. Peter removed the hair tie that Pepper had on and released her light red hair from its professional look and letting it fall messily around her face and shoulders. Peter pulled Pepper off of Steve, who was still licking her asshole and pussy, and pulled his cock from her throat. 

Meanwhile, Steve grabbed Wanda’s hips and rolled her over so that he was fucking her fast in a missionary position. Wanda wailed in pleasure as the super soldier focused his efforts on her.

Peter brought Pepper in for a sloppy kiss and grabbed onto her firm bubble butt with both hands while teasing her asshole with his fingers. When Peter pulled away, he leaned Pepper over the back of the couch that Thor was on and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Pepper was nearly doing splits with her right leg on the floor and her left leg on Peter’s shoulder. Peter grabbed hold of her left thigh and inserted his monster cock into her tight pussy and started fucking her hard, burying his length in her folds with each thrust.

As the orgy continued the different Avengers moved around the room as they switched positions or partners. Clint and Jane had moved on from the wall after Jane came on his cock. They moved over to the very large couch in the centre of the room where a lot of action was happening. Jane went to the ‘supply’ table and grabbed a large 10 inch strap on. 

Along with strap on’s, the supply table had everything that could be needed in an orgy. There was large amounts of lube and body oil for slippery wet fucking, vibrators, cock rings, butt plugs, collars and leashes and many more things all laid out neatly. Along with the toys it also had a few concoctions to increase performance and pleasure. While the men already had world class sex drives and refractory periods. Tony had developed a viagra like pill but better which allowed the men to perform for hours on end without losing energy and going soft and allowed women to stay wet and maintain energy to match the men. Thor had supplied an Asguardian elixir which increased the amount of cum a man can produce and also allowed the women to orgasm more as well without getting wiped out. With these little enhancers the Avengers could fuck each other for hours straight spilling gallons of sexual bodily fluids. 

Jane moved behind Carol and started to fuck her with her strap on while Clint moved behind his best friend and started to fuck her pussy as well as spreading her ass to shove his thumb up for asshole. Both women started to moan louder around Thor’s cock. While getting blown by two of the most deadly women on earth was hot and felt amazing, Thor wanted to step things up a level. Carol was the only person capable of handling Thor’s full cock combined with his strength. Thor got up off the couch and dropped to his knees facing Carol and started to feed his monster cock into her mouth. Carol was now on her hands and knees getting spit roasted by Thor and Jane. This angle opened up her throat for Thor to plow his cock into. While the other women could only take 9-10 inches of his cock in their throats, her enhanced durability ensured that she wouldn’t get hurt by taking his entire cock. Slowly, Thor buried his entire 14 inches in her mouth, down her throat and into her oesophagus. Carol buried her nose into Thor’s groin as she choked and sputtered on the cock invading her intestines. Thor pulled back to let her breath, and Carol sucked in a huge breath.

“I’ll never get tired of throat fucking this cock! Fuck my face Thor! Fuck me with that Asgardian might!” Carol urged Thor while stroking his shaft and kissing his base.

Thor honoured her wishes and started to fuck her face hard with strength only a god could muster and only a Kree enhanced warrior would withstand. He buried his entire cock with every thrust, pulling out till only the head was in her throat and thrusting forward again. 

Tony had moved Mary Jane over near Steve and Wanda. Tony and Steve moved MJ and Wanda onto a nearby ottoman in a 69 position, MJ below and Wanda on top. As they started to lick the other’s pussy, the men each removed the buttplugs the women had in, Wanda’s had a red jewel on the end and MJ’s had a red and blue jewel. After Tony slowly removed the buttplug from Wanda’s ass, pausing at the widest part to stretch her ass, he then stuck the anal toy into Mary Jane’s mouth and she started to suck it clean. Tony reached over and grabbed a large bottle of lube and lathered Wanda’s ass with it, making sure to coat her asshole while also applying a liberal coating around his own cock. Once he was done, he tossed the bottle to Steve and he began to prepare Mary Jane and himself much the same. The men pushed their cocks into the women’s asshole’s and started a fast rhythm of buttfucking. MJ and Wanda had clear views of cocks entering the other woman’s asshole and started to lick the others taint and the men’s ballsacks. 

“Oh fuck! Do you feel that Wanda! That huge cock filling you asshole!” Tony moaned and started to slap the Scarlett Witch’s fat ass.

“GOD Tony! Fuck my ass, stretch it out and gape my ass! Fuck MJ, lick my taint, get my list ready for another monster cock!” Wanda wailed before she went back to eating out MJ.

“Fuck me Steve! Fuck me with that foot long, ruin my asshole! Fuck my slutty asssss!” MJ stretched out the last part as she came hard under Steve and Wanda’s assault. 

The two leaders of the Avengers came hard in their asses, dropping over 10 huge ropes of cum each. They pulled their still hard as steel cocks from the beauties asses and took a minute to catch their breath with the girls cleaned each other’s assholes.

Bucky had moved Sharon into a doggy style and had her facing Steve, Tony, MJ and Wanda. Bucky was fucking her fast, he had previously covered both their bodies in a large amount of oil and they were both slick all over. Bucky had Sharon’s arms behind her back and her arms were hooked around his bionic arm with his real arm was pulling her oil soaked hair back. Bucky drove his hips forward with the intensity and focus the Winter Soldier was known for. Sharon orgasming hard as she back arched even more. Bucky held her tight and continued his assault, her bubbly fat ass was slamming against his pelvis as her c cup tits shook and bounced with the fucking. Bucky let go of her hair and Sharon’s head fell forward, as her eyes were half lidded. Bucky paused only momentarily to move his cock to her slick ass and he thrust in and resumed his assault on her asshole. Sharon moaned in the painful pleasure,

“Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Sharon said in quick succession. “It’s in my ass! Your huge cock is fucking my asshole!” She wailed.

Bucky grinned, “Yeah! Do you like that agent Carter?! Do you like me fucking that tight ass of yours?! I’m going to make sure your ass is destroyed tonight! You won’t be able to walk for days!” Bucky grunted as he spoke into her ear.

As Sharon continued to moan, Bucky started to spank her ass with his flesh hand, turning her right ass cheek bright red. Sharon came again and as she reached the height of her climax, Bucky pulled out of her ass and shoved his massive cock into her pussy in one swift thrust and clamped his real hand on her throat applying some pressure. This caused Sharon’s intense orgasm to role into another as she came for almost a minute straight, her eyes crossing. Bucky couldn’t take it and came hard in her pussy, his cock was buried to the hilt and his head had penetrated her womb like his best friend, Bucky had fired over 10 massive ropes of cum in Sharon’s pussy. As he pulled out, she fell forward with her ass up in the air and her pussy leaked the copious amounts of cum down her legs. She would need a few minutes to regain control.

Peter was taking advantage of Pepper tall, slender form. While everyone knew the black widow was flexible, not many knew how flexible the great Pepper Potts was. Right now, Peter had her in a standing full nelson and his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy. Peter used his Spider strength and coordination to bring her to multiple orgasms. Pepper was in heaven right now, if it wasn’t for Peters tight grip in her messy hair, her head would be hanging as she lost control. 

Mary Jane made her way over to her boyfriend and Pepper and dropped to her knees below them. She looked up at his massive 13 inch cock slamming into Pepper with enough force to send ripples across Pepper’s ass cheeks and thighs which are now red from the punishment. Mary Jane decided that Pepper pussy needed a quick break, smirking she stood up and grabbed a bottle of oil and lathered Peppers ass from above and let it drip onto Peter’s pistoning cock. MJ made sure to coat in Pepper from head to toe like Sharon, soaking the CEO in the slippery fluid, MJ had a fetish for oil fucking like many of the Avengers did. 

Mary Jane then kneeled beside Peter as she made eye contact with her boyfriend. She stopped his thrusts and pulled his cock free from Pepper’s pussy and sucked his length down as far as she could. Only Carol could fully deep throat him, ‘that lucky bitch’, MJ thought to herself. She released Peter’s cock and aimed it up to Peppers asshole and Peter thrust in again. Peppers eyes widened and she screamed out in pleasure,

“Aaaahhhhhh! Ho-ly Fucking shit!” She wailed. “You’re stretching my ass! I fucking love it! I love getting my asshole fucked! Fuck!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as the cries of pleasure mixed with the other moans, screams and cries coming from this room. 

Steve, Tony and Bucky were gathered around Wanda as she slurped Bucky’s load from Sharon’s pussy. Steve stepped away and Bucky kneeled behind Wanda and pushed his cock into her stretched pussy and Tony kneeled in front of Sharon so she could start sucking his cock. They worked a steady but slower rhythm as they took a break from the frantic hardcore fucking going to around the room.

Before Pepper could continue screaming Steve had stepped up and shoved his cock into Peppers mouth and she instantly latched on and started to suck his monster cock. His cock was still slick from fucking Mary Jane’s ass only minutes prior. He used Pepper’s mouth to clean his cock and Pepper was loving it. 

“You like that, Tiger! You like fucking that skinny little ass?! Fuck her hard, Tiger! Fuck all the stress out of her! Break her fucking mind with your monster cock!” MJ encouraged her boyfriend.

As Peter and Steve double teamed Pepper, MJ would stop Peter every few thrusts pull his cock out of Peppers pussy or ass and clean his cock with her mouth. Then she would stick his cock in her other hole and repeat the process. Peter could only take so much of that and while he was planted in Pepper’s pussy he buried his shaft as far as he could. He pressed into her womb and came hard, Pepper screamed around Steve’s huge cock in her throat as she orgasmed again. Peter’s cum shot out hard, almost 15 large ropes of cum fired from his cock. After the 10th rope Mary Jane managed to pull his cock free and took his head into her mouth. She wasn’t fast enough at first and got a shot on her big tits, but then she captured the head with her lucious lips and Peter filled her mouth to the brim with cum.

Mary Jane stood up showed both Steve and Peter her full mouth, they both stared with lust at the slutty act. They slowly dropped Pepper to the ground and that’s what Mary Jane was waiting for. She went over and dropped half the cum into Pepper’s waiting mouth then the two red heads smashed their lips together in a slutty cum-kiss. They pushed the cum back and forth between their mouths allowing some to leak past their sealed lips and drip to their tits which were mashed together. Most landed on MJ’s significantly bigger tits joining what peter already shot over them but MJ pushed her tits onto Pepper’s to share the load. When they pulled apart, they had each swallowed half of Peter’s load and looked up at Peter and Steve who were standing over them stroking their cocks with grins on their faces.

The fivesome on the couch had shifted again, Thor was fucking Natasha and Jane together. Natasha was on the couch on her back and Jane was on top of her facing her, their tits were pushed together. Thor was on his knees between their spread legs, with this position, he had free access to both their pushiest and assholes. He was currently licking up and down going between pussies and assholes at a seemingly random selection of holes. 

Hey Thor! Why don’t you lube us up to get our holes ready for your god-cock!” Natasha said over Jane’s shoulder. 

Thor got a little too excited and when he squeezed the bottle it burst, covering them all in oil. Jane and Natasha laughed and made best of the situation and lathered themselves up, their tits were now slick against each other and their pussies and assholes were ready for Thor to use. He dropped his oiled cock between Jane’s spread ass cheeks and hotdogged her bubble butt. Then he lined himself up with Natasha’s pussy and thrust forward.

“Fuck me Thor! Fuck my pussy with that god-cock! It’s so fucking huge!” Natasha said in a low seductive voice while maintaining eye contact with Jane. 

Thor moved between his lover and his teammate at will, one moment he was fucking Natasha’s pussy, then he was thrusting into Jane’s asshole. He fucked all for 4 thoroughly and the women’s holes were completely gaped.

“Take my cock lady Natasha! Share it with my Jane here, show me how bad you want my seed!” Thor said with his Asgardian dialect.

Both Natasha and Jane were coming hard, Natasha knew she was a dirty slut, she wore it like a badge of honour. But Jane was slightly more reserved, still a total cock-slut, but she required a little help to fully bring it out. 

“Do you want Thor cum Jane? Do you want it in your mouth and taste his godly seed?! Or do you want it in one of your holes?! Do you want Thor to cum into your womb and fill you with cum till it’s leaking out of your pussy lips?!” Natasha was saying to Jane, and Jane was slowly losing it.

“Oh fuck yes! I want his cum so bad! I want to taste it and have have it all over my tits! I want to be covered with his spunk!” Jane screamed in Natasha’s face as she came again.

Natasha smirked, like the devious spy she was, she started to plan how to end this little threesome in the best way possible. 

“Are you close Thor?! Are you going to give us your cum?!” Natasha said in a list filled voice.

“Aye! Here it comes Lady Natasha! Where do you want it!” Thor said

“I want you to cum in my pussy and asshole Thor! Fill my holes with your cum so that Jane can suck the cum out of me!” Natasha screamed up at him.

Thor obliged and stuffed his cock into Natasha’s pussy as deep and he could get it after 8 or 9 massive ropes of cum he pulled out and shoved his cock deep into her asshole and fired his final 10 ropes in her anus. Natasha came hard from feeling so full. Once Thor was finished, he pull his still hard cock from her ass and stepped back. The Russian spy pushed Jane to the ground and had he on her knees with Natasha standing over her head with her legs spread. Jane went to work immediately, sucking the cum out of both Natasha’s holes while Natasha pushed the cum out. There was so much spilling from her holes that it covered Jane’s face and tits while she slurped down the copious amount of cum still oozing from. Natasha’s 2 fuckholes. 

Carol was riding Clint at a furious pace. She was bouncing up and down on his thick 10 inches and taking him balls deep into her tight pussy. She had her hands on Clint’s chest as she rode him and he was grabbing handfuls of her DD tits as they swung around.

“Do you like my big tits, Clint?! Suck on them, bite them, fucking abuse them! Make me feel the pain!” Carol wailed

Clint sat up and attacked her tits, he split his concentration between thrusting into her pussy and licking and biting her tits. Carol came hard on his cock, Clint would last a while because he already came in Natasha’s mouth before he and Carol split off. 

After Carol’s orgasm died down, Clint pushed her off his cock onto her back. He took her hips and lifted them into the air so that her fat perky ass was straight up in the air. Carol was on her shoulders with her arms out for support, her knees where by her ears as she was completely exposed for Clint. 

Clint kneeled behind her, his cock poking her on the back, as he started to relentlessly lick and tongue fuck her asshole. Carol moaned at his skilled tongue, just like in battle with his bow, he was accurate with his tongue. He hit all the places that drive her nuts, he then moved his tongue across her taint and spent some time fiddling with the small piece of skin and then attacked her pussy. Clint had a tight hold of her hips and he bent over her to lick and suck her holes. He glanced over and saw the rest of the team using plenty of oil, he reached over to one of the plenty of bottles spread around the room and lather Carol’s ass with oil, making sure to cover her list as well.

“What the hell?! Stark’s a billionaire.” Clint simply said.

He started to coat Carol in oil and she never moved from her position. The oil ran down her body and covered her tits and face, she moved her hands over and rubbed the slick liquid into her tits, loving the slipperiness feeling that covered her whole body. 

Clint then stuck the tip of the bottle into Carol’s puckered asshole and squeezed a generous amount into her rectum.

“OH! MY! GODDDDDD, Clint! Fuck that feels good!” Carol screamed, after she got used to the feeling she continued “Are you going to fuck my ass now? You lubed it up nicely, are you going to shove that prick into my ass and fuck me hard.” Carol said slowly and seductively, wanting to drive Clint wild, and it did.

Clint removed the bottle cap from her asshole and stood up and pointed his cock down and thrust into her ass. The oil that he squeezed in was overflowing around his cock and dripping down her body. Carol was squeezing her tits with one hand and furiously rubbing her pussy with her other hand while Clint held her ass up. 

Clint fucked her as hard as he could, despite not being enhanced, he was at peak physical condition that rivalled olympians. He had also taken Starks enhancer and Thor’s elixir earlier, which he needed if he wanted to keep up with super soldiers and gods. Clint drove his hips down, crashing his groin into Carol’s cushiony ass, his balls slapping her tailbone. Carol came hard from the anal pounding and clenched her ass around Clint’s cock. Carol had 3 fingers buried in her pussy and Clint decided to help her out, he pulled his cock from her ass and slid into her pussy with one rapid stroke because he was so lubricated from her ass and her pussy was gushing girl cum. 

Carol grunted when he switched to her pussy, she loved being dominated. Being the one of the most powerful beings on earth made her love to dominate others and also to be dominated when a partner was capable, and all the Avengers were capable.

“Yeah! You want to fuck my pussy and ass Clint?! Go head, take your pick, they are all yours! Fucking stretch my holes!” She screamed loudly as she came again around Clint’s cock. 

Clint was getting close, after a few more pumps he pulled out of her pussy, carol was panting. He pushed her ass down so she was lying on her back and he mounted her chest and slapped his fat cock between her big tits. Carol grinned and pushed her huge tits together around his cock, it stuck out the top due to its considerable length. The oil covering her tits and his well lubed cock worked well together as Clint easily slipped between her tits creating a perfect feeling of erotic pleasure. Clint shoved his cock that was almost as thick as a coke can between the massive tits which rivalled Natasha’s and Mary Jane’s, the two other big titty members of their ‘fuck group’. Clint grabbed her head with both hands and brought her mouth to swallow what stuck out of her tits. He was fucking her throat while tit fucking her.

The increased pleasure made Clint burst, 3 massive ropes of cum went straight to the back of her throat and filled her stomach. Carol pulled Clint’s cock to her lips so that his next 6 massive ropes collected in her mouth. She then pulled him out and his next 2 ropes covered her face. Clint moved off of her, like the others his cock was still hard and ready for round 2.

Carol looked up at Clint and smiled, then opened her mouth to show her mouthful. She crossed her arms under her tits and brought them together as she dropped some of the cum onto her tits. She rubbed it in with her fingers, putting in a show for Clint. Once it was all spread over her ample chest, she took her hand and wiped her face, smearing his cum over her features. She had no intention of cleaning it off yet. Carol then swallowed the large amount of cum still in her mouth and opened wide for Clint to see.

“That was delicious! Fuck Clint, I’m so hot right now! Out of all of our crazy orgies, no one has ever done that with the oil before!” She exclaimed, clearly happy with the end result. They got up as the rest of the Avengers finished their first round and gathered at the refreshments table. All the women were walking a little funny from the extreme butt fuckings they got. As the Avengers drank water and ate small snacks they were all feeling it again, it had been barely 3 minutes since all the men came in their partners but they were ready for round 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and beyond. They were all fondling each other as Carol and Sharon were on either side of Peter with their hands on his cock, stroking him. Bucky played with MJ’s tits using his cold metal arm to make her shiver while Jane and Steve were kissing. Wanda was rubbing her tits on Thor’s pecks while he grabbed two handfuls of her ass cheeks. Tony had his arm around Natasha, fingering her pussy while his other hand squeezed her ass. Clint kissed Pepper and reached his arms around to spread Pepper’s gaped ass and played with her anal rim.

The Avengers orgy was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave any comments you have.
> 
> If it was bad or unreadable, please don’t attack me, like I said I wrote this at night when I was horny.
> 
> If you want to see more depraved Marvel smut, leave kudos and comments.


End file.
